


Blue Swirls: A Curse Among Curses

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Curse Breaking, Curses, Deities, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Manipulation, Scars, Sea God Hoshiumi Kourai, Shore God Hirugami Sachiro, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: One day, Hirugami Sachiro makes a discovery, and remembers something that he’s never forgotten.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blue Swirls: A Curse Among Curses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casastella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casastella/gifts).



Sitting at the marble stairs of Kourai’s shrine and enjoying the gentle breeze from the sea below, was one of Hirugami Sachiro’s favorite pastimes. Sitting and being able to admire his lover from close up rather than far away like he had to do during the days, since both gods had their respective duties. 

Sitting and being able to relax with the Sea; something Sachiro didn’t deserve but somehow obtained. 

“You know,” the shore remarked in the same gentle tone that he took on whenever he and the sea had time to themselves, as he let the sea’s robes fall from his shoulders, eyes watching him intently, the inked insignia of the elders’ coming into view; eyes narrowed and face darkened, “it’s a shame that these horrid markings mar such beautiful skin.” 

Kourai clicked his tongue and rolled his neck. “Fuck off,” he muttered. “You act like they hurt you more.” 

_You have no idea, Kourai-Kun, how much it hurts me to see them everyday_.  Sachiro brushed the stinging remark away and laughed. “Right you are,” he quipped, “but as your mentor, it is my job to check on the elders’ after sunset.” 

“I know.” Is the swift command. “So get on with it.”

Sachiro can only nod and comply. “Okay, okay.” 

Making sure that Kourai’s shoulders relaxed enough to be considered eased, Sachiro raised his hand and placed in gently at his left shoulder blade before trailing his fingers higher and higher until he reached Kourai’s neck. Light eyes filling with slight relief and worry, the orbs followed each and every inked swirl as it disappeared under his fingers. “They’re fading, Kourai-Kun.” Sachiro sighed, running his hand along the back of Kourai’s neck, fingers tingling every time they traced the only swirls. “The hues are lighter.”

“Hmm? Are they now,” Kourai shrugged nonchalantly without so much as a glance in Sachiro’s direction, “I haven’t noticed.” He tilts his head to one side. “Was I supposed to feel anything?”

Sachiro blinked, bemused at the lack of reaction. “You,” he hesitated slightly before asking, “you don’t feel them at all anymore?” 

Kourai shrugged again, swirls seemingly alive as his shoulders moved. “Not really,” he mumbled, fixated on the night sky. “You just sort of get used to it.. gradually .” He added as an afterthought, “You know? It just took some getting used to.”

“Is that so,” Sachiro echoed, empty. “You don’t feel them because it took some getting _used_ to.” 

“Oh c’mon,” Kourai sighs, finally glancing back, eyes meeting Sachiro’s darker ones; pulling the shore towards him, “don’t be an ass.” 

Sachiro let’s himself be pulled and leans closer, small grin gracing his lips. “I’m not.” 

_ I just hate them for cursing you. _

* * *

  
  
Hirugami Sachiro will never forget the day those inky swirls first appeared on his lover’s pale skin. He could remember the day like it happened yesterday, not three hundred years ago. 

Sachiro could remember his heart plummeting and Kourai’s heart leaping.

He had been lounging on the roof of his small, at the time, shrine counting the passing clouds until Kourai had appeared at the doors to his shrine, banging on them with all his might. Sachiro still wondered how he hadn’t broken his hands, or the doors with the force he had been banging against them with.

“Sachiro!” The Sea yelled, still banging excitedly on the large wooden doors. “Sachiro, open up!” 

Sighing, Hirugami slowly swung himself up and over the rooftop, landing on the last wooden stair at the foot of his shrine behind Hoshiumi. “Ah, hello Kourai-Kun.” He greeted with his usual smile. “What brings you here?” 

“I’m so glad you asked!” Kourai almost yelled as Hirugami resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly. 

_ Ah, always the optimist, _ was Sachiro’s first reaction before Kourai turned around to face him, beaming widely as if the sun had empowered him for life. 

_ Wait, what are you doing? It’s cold outside,  _ was his second reaction when the Sea raised his hands and yanked back his kimono collar, pointing at his neck. 

“Look!” Kourai exclaimed. 

At first, Sachiro remained confused, blinking at the other, puzzled as he leaned over and asked, “What exactly am I supposed to be looking at, Kourai-Kun?” 

This time, it was Kourai who blinked up at him in his confusion that clearly swarmed his eyes, happiness at a momentary halt. “What do you mean?” He questioned, slightly frantic as he swiveled his head back and forth, searching himself. “Can you not see it?” 

“I don’t really know what you mean by ‘it,’” the shore admitted, sheepish. “Maybe if you would—  _ Ah _ ,” he trailed off slowly.

The sheepishness immediately faded and Sachiro let out a chortle as Kourai’s expression quickly morphing from excited, then confused and finally to a frown. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the white haired male jab a finger at something on the left side of his neck.

Kourai motioned to Sachiro. “Now I’m sure that you’ll be able to see it.” He exclaimed. “Look!” 

“Ah,” Sachiro hummed and leaned even closer. “Let’s see..” 

“You’ll be pleased!” Kourai grinned, puffing out his chest proudly. 

“Will I now?” 

“Yes!” 

The shore let out another soft chuckle. “If Kourai-Kun says so, then I suppose it’s the truth.” 

“Not you suppose, it  _ is _ the truth!” 

Sachiro shook his head as they fell silent once more. His face began to heat up at the realization that he was now close enough to bury his face in the crook of Kourai’s neck, but he chose to hold off. He would have time to later. 

“Hm, I don’t see any—” he cut himself off, eyes widening by a fraction as they landed on what seemed to be the source of Hoshiumi’s excitement. Blue swirls. Ignoring the unease, he forced a himself to keep the thoughts away. “ _ Oh _ ,” was all he managed.  _ What he fuck? _

Willing himself to stop looking, Hirugami moved away and straightened back up before raising his hands and taking Kourai’s kimono collar in hands, pulling the fabric back up and over his skin, gently adjusting the robes. “I see,” he said instead of the many thoughts coursing through his mind and swarming before his eyes. “Very,” he paused and sighed before continuing, “nice.” 

“You’re acting weird,” the Sea’s voice murmured, pulling Sachiro away from his unease. “I thought that you would be pleased.”

Hirugami stared at Hoshiumi, wide eyed. “What?”

“I said that you’re acting weird,” 

Sachiro kept a tight grip on the soft fabric in his hands and forced a laugh. “Why would you say that, Kourai-Kun?” 

What the sea said next, sent him into a frenzied panic. 

“You know something I don’t.” 

When Sachiro’s eyes flickered up for just a moment, Kourai’s own, light orbs were blazing as they focused on him. “There’s something about these swirls. Something you aren’t telling me.” 

_ Huh?  _ Sachiro glanced back up into Kourai’s sea glass eyes, this time for longer, his hands still clutching the robe collar, knuckles white. “What,” he chose his words carefully, “do you mean? Why do you ask as if I should know?” 

Kourai shrugged again and Sachiro’s fingers uncurled from his collar and his hands slowly fell away. 

“Well,” he took the momentary silence to reach down and take the shore’s hand, entwining their fingers, “your face. You looked, how do I put it—“ He heaved a sigh and raised their clasped hands. “You looked worried. More so than the time I jumped off that cliff and fell into the tidal pools.” 

_He had_? Sachiro continued to return Kourai’s hold, exchanging his millions of glances that conveyed every emotion he went through. “So I did,” he muttered finally.  If Kourai had noticed than his worry must have been that much plainer on his face.

Kourai hummed softly and tugged on Sachiro’s hand, urging him to lean down. “So, I was wondering if you know what they mean.”

Sachiro shook his head, letting Kourai pull him down so that their faves were just inches away from each other’s. “I’m afraid that I don’t,my love.” He said, cringing internally; hating that he was lying through his teeth, and that Kourai obviously wasn’t convinced. “Maybe you can ask Morisuke-San about it. He is the expert on markings.” 

_ He specializes in curses too.  _

“I’m sure that he would be able to tell you what  these ,” he trailed his thumb along a swirl painted over Kourai’s collar bone, “might mean.”

He prayed to all the higher gods before him that Kourai would swallow his words and agree with him. It seemed as though someone up there must have pitied him, because Kourai nodded. 

“I guess you’re right, Sachiro.” 

_ I’d give my thanks to the lucky stars,  _ Sachiro lets out a sigh and wraps his arms around Kourai’s waist, pulling him close.  _If only they could undo the elders’ mistakes._

Kourai raises a eyebrow, but makes no attempt to question Sachiro’s sudden hug, nor does he try to push him away. Shaking his head, he lets Sachiro’s arms pull him closer and closer until the two are pressed as close as proximity would let them. “You really are weird,” he muttered, Sachiro remaining silent and simply rubbing the junction between Kourai’s neck and shoulders with his nose. 

_ I’m only looking out for you.  _ Sachiro let’s out a mix of muffled sounds and falls to his knees, arms still wrapped around Kourai’s waist and head on his shoulders.  _ I couldn’t live without you, the sea.  _

Kourai decided to let the silence fall over them like gentle rain and raised his arms, wrapping them around Sachiro’s hunched shoulders like a warm quilt of elaborate stitching. 

“Say, Kourai-Kun?” 

“Hmm?” 

Sachiro places a kiss just above an inky swirl painted into the spot lining the beginning to Kourai’s neck. “Why do you like them so much,” he says softly, tone darkened. 

“Like what?” Kourai asks, relaxing against Sachiro as the shore gently flips their positions so that he was facing the sky before them and Sachiro on his knees behind him. 

“Like,” Sachiro elaborated with a strained, and what he hoped to be the serenest of smiles, moving to trail his fingertips along the pale blue veins that crawled all over Kourai’s body, covered by the inked swirls; coming to a halt at the sides of his neck, either hand frozen in place; middle and index fingers just barely fluttering over the sea’s pulse, “ _these things._ ” 

“Sachiro,” 

The shore didn’t even have to turn around to know that Kourai had an expression of exhaustion and irritation on his face. 

“Don’t call what makes me a god,  things .” 

_ It’s not the marks that make you a god, Kourai-Kun. It’s your achievements.  _ Sachiro clicked his tongue. He couldn’t tell Kourai the truth about the markings. It would ruin their relationship.  _These marks do the exact opposite_.  “If you say so,” he bit out. If there was one thing that Sachiro hates more than the elders, it’s this. The way Kourai dismisses his own achievements as a god, refusing to believe in himself and carrying in his head that fallacy about the marks being what made him a god. And he hated agreeing with him. “What Kourai-Kun says is the truth.”

Call him selfish if you will, but Sachiro would keep to himself until either god were to fall. He couldn’t bear the thought of living without the sea, figuratively or physically. 

“That’s right. I see that you’re finally using your brain.” 

Sachiro forces a chuckle. “Hey, there’s no need to be so crude.” 

Kourai bit his lip before retorting, “With you, I have to be as crude as possible or else you’d never understand.” 

_Understand what? What are you implying now_?  Sachiro raised his head, fingers itching to cup Kourai’s face, and forced himself to lock eyes with his lover. “Pardon?” 

He did not expect for Kourai to burst into tears, slap his hands away, jump to the ground; whirling back around to face him and breaking out of his grip, grabbing his robes in his fists and shaking him like a crazed man. 

“ _This is what I fucking mean! ” _

  
  
Sachiro suddenly felt at loss for what to do. Reaching out to take Kourai’s hands back in his, he gasped, “Kourai-Kun, what’s gotten into you?”   
  
  
Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because the sea was now storming and violent; every last bit of self control dissolved in the saltwater.   
  
  
“What’s gotten into me?!” Kourai found himself shouting without actually meaning to as he jabbed a finger into Sachiro’s chest. “I think you mean, what’s gotten into _you!”_


End file.
